


Moments

by kate_the_reader



Series: The season [27]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Ineffables Advent Calendar Challenge 2019 (Good Omens), Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_the_reader/pseuds/kate_the_reader
Summary: Crowley buys the same champagne they drank at the Ritz
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The season [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564690
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Moments

It’s a small thing, but it’s their thing.

When they first moved here, Crowley had bought a bottle of the same champagne they drank together at the Ritz — to celebrate their survival, to mark the step they’d taken to their own side.

He had brought it out feeling a little foolish, sentimental. Maybe Aziraphale wouldn’t even notice. Aziraphale is sentimental about a lot of things, he keeps things, he hoards memories, but Crowley hadn’t known, then, if this would be one of those kinds of things.

He had brought it out, as they sat amid boxes yet to be unpacked, and Aziraphale’s face had lit up. He does love champagne. Crowley had opened it carefully, so as not to spill, and poured it, and handed Aziraphale his glass.

Aziraphale had made the toast: “To  _ our _ world!” Crowley had echoed him, his voice only wobbling a bit.

And then Aziraphale had taken a sip, and cocked his head a little to the side, and taken another sip, and said: “Darling, is this the same …?”

Crowley had nodded, not trusting his voice, and Aziraphale had said: “Crowley”, in that especially tender way that makes Crowley’s heart feel as if his chest isn’t big enough to contain it.

They had drunk the whole bottle, walking around their new home together, planning. Afterwards, they had stepped out into the chill night air to clear their heads and looked up at the stars, so many to see out here in the dark countryside.

The next day, Crowley had tidied the bottle away, placing it on a high shelf in the pantry.

Over time, it has been joined by many bottles, all the same. 

Moments of their lives together, marked.

It’s not the best champagne they’ve ever drunk. But it is their champagne, and they prefer it above all others when they need to mark their lives together.


End file.
